


wanderlust

by Ennoshita



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Experiment, Gen, Old Writing, Wanderlust, also for the friend i imagined prussia, but readers can imagine anyone they want : ), cool idea but not cool writing, not really sure how to tag this, when it says relationship i imagined romano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennoshita/pseuds/Ennoshita
Summary: Spain feels major wanderlust and needs to leave.written (badly) a while ago, could be unfinished depending on the perspective.





	wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this closer to 3 years ago, back in 2015. it isn't good, i know; i switch up my tenses way too often and the beginning is horrid. (i'm too lazy to edit.)
> 
> i still like the general idea as much as i did back then though, so i thought, "why not post it?"
> 
> and here we are : )

There was just something about it, the whole “getting away from everything” factor that really appealed to him. Planes were a second home, suitcases his own personal room. The airport was silent around him. People usually aren’t exactly fond of catching a flight at 4:30 in the morning, but Antonio was a special case. A smile, a lilt in his step, slight humming; Antonio was completely content being one of the only few in the large building. 

From Tuscan to Le Havre.

Of course Antonio had been to France, but he had worked backwards. He and his friend Francis had taken a very long, seven-month road-trip all over France. However, there was a catch: they only went to small cities and towns. They avoided any and all tourist trap possible, going so far as to finding a few ghost towns. Francis had already been to the top major urban areas anyhow, considering he was also quite the traveler. (Nothing compared to Antonio though).

Now here he was, making his way over to gate twenty-four.

His wanderlust had wormed its way in again.

It had been a small problem in the beginning, the solution a simple, four hour walk outside or driving until he couldn’t anymore and had to give in to an embarrassing call to his mamá.

When it had started getting worse, his papá more or less forced him out of Italy for an accelerated course of study in France, and hopefully a chance to let him travel a bit more.

Downhill.

His life had been good in Italy; he had even found a steady relationship and a best friend who dared to call himself the “coolest cat around” even when faced with seven of the “baddest dogs in town.”

Antonio missed it.

Down the hill he rolled, legs getting tangled and mind being scrambled, until staying in one place brought physical pain.

He needed to get out.

Why, he didn’t know. There was this yearning, this calling to him from somewhere in the world, telling him “go go _go_ ” and so he left. Left the dorm, left the school, left the city, left France. He found himself in Switzerland, but it wasn’t enough. He needed to be _more_ out, _more_ away. Farther, farther, his car rolling over Austrian roads and his eyes taking in the Slovakian landscapes in a rush, only stopping for a maximum for five hours before taking off again, going away away _away._

It was when he was in Ukraine, almost to the border to Belorussia, when he realized what he had done.

He hadn’t been keeping track, hadn’t even glanced at his phone the whole time. He pulled over on the side of the road, finally at a standstill, and looked around the car until he found his phone underneath the passenger seat.

3%, 104 texts, 59 missed calls, 41 voicemails.

It had been eight days.

He had cut off contact and _got away_ for eight days.

And he still wasn’t satisfied. 

After the horrid experience of a native who spoke very little English finding him in his dusty car, head against the steering wheel and tear-tracks on his cheeks, he swore to himself that he would get his wanderlust under control.

Of course, easier said than done.

**Author's Note:**

> can phones survive for 8 days without charge? hmm...


End file.
